emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Terence Turner
Terence Turner was a character in Emmerdale in 1985 and again in 2006. His first appearance was Episode 950 (25th April 1985) and last appearance was Episode 4367 (21st May 2006). Terence was Alan Turner's eldest child. He first arrived in the village in 1985 but left in Episode 1'011 (19th December 1985), the same year to run a ski slope. 20 years later in Episode 4253 (8th January 2006) Terence returned after patching things up with his father Alan. It later transpired that Terence had abused his younger sister Steph as teenagers. A violent altercation between Terence, Steph, Dr Adam Forsythe and Alan lead to Terence's death. In 1985 Terence was played by Stephen Marchant and in 2006 he was played by Nick Brimble. Terence was orginally born c1964 but his age was substantially altered when he returned in 2006 to make him born in 1952. Biography. Backstory Terence Turner was the eldest child of Alan Turner and Jill Turner. He was born in 1952. He was favoured by his father Alan in his youth over younger sister Steph. In July 1964 on Steph's 11th birthday, Terence started sexually abusing her which carried on until about 1966. Terence later left and went to work in a bank as well as go to Oxford to study. 1985-2006. He first appeared in May 1985 in Beckindale looking for his father Alan and he had a brief romance with Jack Sugden's step daughter Sandie Merrick. During his romance he made advances on Kathy Bates. Sandie was annoyed. He left Beckindale in late 1985 to run a ski slope. He said he had got sick of Beckindale. He later married but they never had any children and they later divorced. In January 2006 Terence returned to the village in an attempt to con his father out of £20,000. It later transpired that Terence had been sexually abusing younger sister Steph as teenagers. This lead to a violent altercation between Terence, Steph and her new husband Dr Adam Forsythe. This lead to Terence's death. His body was buried underneath the King's river show home, which later exploded. His body was discovered and Steph was later charged with his murder. First appearance 'Episode 950 (25th April 1985) '''Last appearance 'Episode 4367 (21st May 2006) Trivia *The age of Terence Turner in 1985 did not match the age of the character when he returned in 2006. In a 1985 episode Terence says he is 20, making his year of birth '''1964/1965. He is an Oxford undergraduate. In 1984 Alan and Jill stated Terence was 19 and when Terence arrived in 1985 a few of his uni friends turned up who had gone to school with Terence. (there is no way any of them were born c1952). When he returned in 2006 he should have been 40/41 but his age had been substantially altered to make him 53 or 54. His sister Steph was born in July 1953 so Terence had to have been born in 1952 sometime, making him 32 or 33 in 1985. This continuity error is commonplace in soap operas where character ages are altered to suit storylines. Although this is the biggest soap opera rapid ageing syndrome for an Emmerdale character. *The original 1985-1986 run of the character was referred to in 2006 when Terence mentioned he used to live in the village in his bad days and Jack Sugden remembered when Terence had an affair with Sandie. So the original version was in no way forgotten, just the age was altered to give him a year of birth of 1952. *Terence was married but said he never had any children so it seems that Tricia Dingle, Steph's daughter, was Alan Turner's only grandchild. Tricia was killed in January 2004 and she never had any children so this means Alan never had any great grandchildren. Memorable info Birthday: 1952 (Originally 1964) Died: 21 May 2006 (Aged 53) Full Name: Terence Turner Family Father 'Alan Turner '''Mother 'Jill Turner 'Siblings 'Steph Forsythe '''Spouse Mrs Turner (??-2005) Uncles/Aunts 'William Turner '''Nephews/Nieces 'Tricia Dingle '''Great Uncles Joshua Turner See also *Terence Turner - list of appearances *Turner Family Tree Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 2006. Category:Turner family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Retconned ages. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1952 births. Category:2006 deaths. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Residents of The Grange B&B. Category:Villains. Category:Deceased characters